Celos estúpidos de Sora
by Leeeen
Summary: Y pensar que todo había comenzado en el Centro Comercial, comprando un estúpido cuadro para adornar su departamento… Siguió en la cocina, y terminaron teniendo sexo en la habitación del moreno… Definitivamente, tendría que sentir celos más seguido. /Lemon.


_Ya, dejo un poco de lado a los Hombres Huevones, Los complementos y los Deseos de Cosas imposibles para subir un OS (para variar) que tenía hace mucho pero que (para variar también) no me llegaba la inspiración. Adivinen, LLEGÓÓÓÓÓÓ! :D AL FIN! Así que ahora es todo suyo :) Disfrútenlo ;D_

* * *

**Advertencia: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Inicialmente, la historia la saqué de un capítulo de FRIENDS para variar también xD Pero el resto es mío, mío, de mi propiedad :B Así que eso. Ah, bueno, por si no cachan de qué es el Rated: M, hay Lemon xD Sí, y no Lemon mierda como la otra vez, es Lemon cachondo y sexual 1313 Aprobado por Jell~**

* * *

_**Celos estúpidos de Sora**_

* * *

—¿Qué tal este?

Tai volteó hacia donde le indicaba su amiga con su índice y realizó una mueca de asco. —Son puras rayas, no creo que deberíamos pagar por eso, si quieres hasta yo puedo pintar una cosa como esa.

—Es arte abstracto Tai… —bufó. —No tienes visión artística.

—Y a ti te hacen falta unos lentes. —sonrió luego de ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba Sora. Había criticado su gusto en el arte y eso no se lo iba a perdonar fácil. —¡Te quiero Sora! —dijo caminando hacia ella y envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo, eso, junto con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, eran parte de su perdón, y habían funcionado porque Sora comenzó a reír.

Lo conocía desde la secundaria, y tan solo en un par de días se había convertido en su mejor amigo, lo seguía siendo hasta ahora, con ningún otro hombre se atrevía a compartir departamento, mucho menos una misma cama, porque sí, sabía que con Tai podía dormir abrazada a él en la misma cama y sabía que al otro día despertaría con toda su ropa en su lugar, donde correspondía. Se sentía segura con él, casi con nadie más tenía esa sensación.

Se habían cambiado hace poco al que sería su hogar durante su nueva vida como universitarios, buscando un poco de independencia y tranquilidad, pero aún necesitaba unos cuantos toques para ser llamado como tal, por eso estaban ahí, ella, viendo cuadros y pinturas fascinada por la vida, y él, más aburrido que nunca.

—Sora, ¿cuándo vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre.

—¿Y no te habías comprado unas galleras?  
—Ya me las comí.

—Cerdo.

—Seré cerdo y todo, pero aún así me quieres.

Sora sonrió y pestañeó un par de veces mirándolo fijamente. —Te adoro, mi cerdito.

Tai comenzó a reír. —Ya, elige luego los cuadros para que podamos irnos. De verdad tengo mucha hambre. —Sora rodó su mirada y continuó observando algunos cuadros que tenían en exhibición en la sección de decoración y hogar de la tienda comercial. También quería ver algunas cosas para su habitación, además de unos materiales para un proyecto que le habían dejado en la universidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Sora sonrió, la chica parecía muy tierna y amable. Sin duda era mayor que ella, aunque no lo parecía, era bajita, más que ella, delgada, de piel blanca, cabello claro y unos grandes ojos verdes. —Estoy viendo unos cuadros… Es que nos acabamos de mudar a un departamento y pienso que uno como este —comentó señalando uno que le había gustado. —le daría más vida.

—Sora, elije cualquiera, tengo hambre. —volvió a quejarse Tai.

—Pues… Yo creo que es una gran elección, aunque a tu novio parece no importarle mucho. —opinó la chica refiriéndose a Tai. Sora se quedó pensando por unos momentos… No era la primera persona que pensaba que ellos dos eran novios. ¿Por qué lo hacían?, ¿Acaso no podían ser simplemente dos amigos que vivían juntos y que además hacían prácticamente TODO juntos? ¡No! La gente siempre pensaba mal de todo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! No es mi novia. Soy un hombre soltero… Aunque resulte bastante difícil de creer.

La chica comenzó a reír nerviosamente, además de dirigirle miraditas al moreno de manera sugerente.

Tai comenzó a platicar con la vendedora, y ella no hacía más que observarlos y recordar en qué puto momento se había vuelto invisible en el lugar, y más importante aún… ¡¿En qué PUTO momento a Tai se le había quitado el hambre?! Había pasado de ser un estúpido y molestoso pendejo, suplicando por salir rápido de la tienda para ir a comer algo porque según él "moría" de hambre, a convertirse en todo un galanazo, más bien un caliente de mierda, coqueteando descaradamente con la tipa esa… Y ella no se quedaba atrás ¡Oh, claro que no! ¿A quién creía que engañaba? Jugueteando ridículamente con las puntas de su cabello mientras movía de un lado a otro sus caderas y doblaba sus piernas.

No era por desearle mal, ni mucho menos, pero ojala que se caiga de tanto balancearse de un lado a otro.

—Disculpa… —habló Sora, llamando la atención del par de babosos que coqueteaban sin repudio. —Me llevaré éste. —indicó.

—Bien. —dijo la joven vendedora con una sonrisa, y aún con un leve sonrojo imposible de sacar de sus mejillas.

—Excelente elección Sora, se verá muy bien en la sala.

—¡¿Y a ti desde cuanto te…

—Podrías visitarme, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, tan solo un par de cuadras… Así ves como combina el cuadro con la sala y nos das tu opinión.

—Genial, me encantaría.

—Genial, me encantaría… —imitó Sora por lo bajo y con una voz chillona junto con una mueca de desagrado. Rodó los ojos para ver como los felices tortolitos se despedían y luego la chica iba a hacer el papeleo pertinente para mandar por encargo el cuadro hasta el departamento, que si bien no se encontraba lejos, el cuadro no era del tamaño adecuado para llevárselo ella misma, Tai tampoco le ayudaría, pues habían entrado en un notorio estado de estupidez. Peor que de costumbre.

(…)

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a imitar ella, esta vez a Tai, con su voz ridícula y su mueca rara. Negó con la cabeza y volteó su vista hacia un lado para volver a tomar su soda y succionar el líquido a través de la bombilla.

—¿Estás molesta por algo?

—¿Desde cuando invitas extraños a nuestro departamento?

—¿Sayako? No es una extraña… Además tú fuiste quien empezó a hablarle.

—¡Porque era la vendedora!

—Ay, Sora, no seas tan dramática, además Saya es muy simpática. Le dije que fuera el viernes, su turno termina a las siete, así que estará allá como en media hora. Prepararé una cena exquisita para que comamos.

¿Saya?

—¿Vas a cocinar tú? Creo que mejor pediré una pizza, gracias.

—¡Que mala! Sí he cocinado antes… —se defendió el moreno, aún digiriendo las papas fritas que se había echado a la boca antes para tomar su coca-cola y beber.

—Bueno, no te lo dije antes por temor a herir tus sentimientos, pero ese día me dio dolor de estómago. —habló Sora restándole un poco de importancia al asunto.

—Gracias por no herir mis sentimientos…

La pelirroja rió, había logrado su cometido.

¿Cuál había sido su cometido…?

¿Qué se sintiera mal?, ¿Cortarle las ilusiones a Tai?, ¿Lograr que no invitara a esa suelta al departamento?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto esa chica? De por sí, sabía como era su amigo. Siempre coqueteaba con todas las chicas, hasta con Mimi lo hacía, al menos sí lo hacía antes de que se hiciera novia de Matt, y sabía que era un juego, con ella también lo hacía, solo que no le compraba sus jugarretas y eso el moreno lo sabía a la perfección, así como también ella sabía de sobra que habían chicas que babeaban por él en el preciso instante en que Tai decía un simple "Hola", a veces ni con eso.

* * *

En el mismo instante que escuchó el timbre, Tai se desesperó mucho más que antes. Había estado corriendo de un lado a otro, había preparado una cena espectacular, según él, y ahora se encontraba corriendo por el departamento, semidesnudo, de un lado a otro buscando quien sabía qué cosa.

—Sora, ¿puedes abrir? Todavía no estoy listo.

Era obvio quien era.

Le dieron unos enormes deseos de decirle que no podía, que estaba ocupada, inventar cualquier excusa para no ir a abrir la puerta, pero le fue inútil, ya se encontraba parada frente a la puerta, con el pomo en la mano para abrir.

—¡Hola! —puso su mejor cara de simpatía, con una mezcla de cinismo que solo ella y su mejor amiga conocían, para saludar a la chica del otro lado.

—Hola, ¿Sora verdad?

—Sí, ¿y tú eres?

—Sayako, lo siento, ese día en la tienda no te dije mi nombre.

Sora sonrió con más cinismo aún. La verdad hubiera quedado como la vendedora de la tienda, alguien a quien nunca más vería en su vida, de no ser porque justo a su lindo amigo se le ocurrió la genial idea de invitarla a cenar al departamento que AMBOS compartían.

La miró de pies a cabeza cuando ella pasó a la sala, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, ajustadísimos, unas botas negras de taco alto hasta las rodillas, y por más altos que hayan sido sus tacones de igual forma se iba a ver chica, una blusa celeste, con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, los que dejaban ver su pobre escote. Torció sus labios, quería enseñar algo, aunque no tuviera nada que mostrar, pero la intención ya la hacía parecer una cualquiera.

Luego de unos instantes su amigo salió de su habitación, con unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas, una camiseta blanca con cuello en "V" y una chaqueta negra… Lucía bastante casual, además de atractivo.

¿Atractivo?

Se había vuelto loca.

La saludó cariñosamente, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja, cruzar sus brazos y torcer aún más sus labios.

Comenzó a hablarle sobre el cuadro, que era tan lindo, que combinaba perfecto con la sala, que le daba vida a su hogar y un montón de mierdas, de las cuales estaba segura que Tai no comprendía ni la mitad, ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto? ¡Era un estúpido cuadro según él! Le daban ganas de tomar el cuadro y rompérselo en la cabeza…

—Sora ¿dónde vas? —preguntó al verla cruzar por la sala directo hasta la puerta con su bolso y su chaqueta. —¿No te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros?

Rió mentalmente con cinismo. ¿De verdad creía que se quedaría a ver su espectáculo amoroso?, ¿Acaso necesitaba de una violinista con urgencia? ¡No señor! No quería ser testigo de eso, ni mucho menos quería dormir con unos tapones para no escuchar el concierto de ruidos orgásmicos que tendrían más tarde.

—No… Es que recordé que había quedado de juntarme con Mimi. Y ya voy tarde así que no los molesto más. Que se diviertan.

¡¿Que se diviertan?! ¡OBVIO QUE LO HARÍAN!

Estúpida.

* * *

Le había contado todo, ¡TODO!, lo relacionado a Tai y su nueva conquista, que la había conocido el martes en el centro comercial, que solo la tipa que se encargaba de la sección de decoración, que Tai la había invitado a cenar para que "viera como quedaba el cuadro en la sala" ¡Era ridículo! La excusa más idiota de la vida… Y vaya que Tai era bueno para inventar excusas tontas…

—¿Es todo?

—¡¿Te parece poco?

—Ay, amiga…

Mimi suspiró fuerte y dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado para poner especial atención a su amiga, jugar con la bombilla de su vodka naranja y granadina.

—A ver, déjame aclarar esto… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—¡ESO!

—Sí, tienes razón… No se ve bien que un hombre soltero y sin compromisos invite a salir a una chica que conoció por ahí… Que descaro de parte de Tai. —ironizó la castaña.

—¡NO!

—¡¿Pero qué, Sora?! No te entiendo, ¿qué te molesta entonces?

—Nada… Todo… ¡No sé!

—¡SORA!

Ella era una dama ante todo. Era una persona muy comprensible, y no solía enojarse con nada, pero ahora, sencillamente Sora se había pasado de la raya. Había logrado algo que nadie jamás había podido, sacarla de quicio a tal punto de gritarle a su mejor amiga.

Sora estaba enamorada, y además celosa… No había otra explicación para tamaña estupidez e incoherencia de parte de su amiga.

—Bien, veamos… —dijo ya más tranquila, volviendo a la compostura y elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba. —Tai conoció a esta chica hace tres días… —Sora asintió. —La invitó a su departamento, le preparó una cena, es decir, cocinó algo decente por ella… —la pelirroja volvió a asentir. Mimi suspiró. —Es obvio que van a tener sexo. —dijo para luego acercar el vaso a sus labios y beber con la bombilla.

—¡¿Qué?

—Ay, Sora, es algo obvio… Si la invitó al departamento, es porque quiere tener sexo con ella, ¿por qué más va a ser? Además tú misma dijiste que la chica parecía una suelta con la ropa que usaba. Ella también quiere sexo.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué acaso no es obvio?

Sora torció sus labios y frunció el ceño. —Pero… La conoció hace unos días…

—¿Te digo lo que también es obvio? Que tú estás celosa, porque no entiendes como, si conoció a la tipa hace tres días, tengan sexo loco y descontrolado en el departamento que comparte contigo —destacó. —, en cambio a ti, que te conoce hace años, ni siquiera te haya mirado con otros ojos que no sean de mejores amigos… Y eso te molesta.

—No.

—¡Ay Sora! ¡¿Cómo eres tan tonta y tan ciega?! ¿Por qué otra razón me llamaste tan histérica, diciéndome que no querías estar más en ese departamento con esos dos?

Sora se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Quizás ella tenía razón y sí estaba un poquito celosa, pero no de eso. Ella sabía como cambiaba su actitud, el moreno con ella, cuando se encontraba en pareja, porque siempre, todas sus novias, la habían visto como una amenaza, pese a no haberlo sido nunca… Se bebió el contenido de su vodka con naranja y granadina, de un solo sorbo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, suspiró y vio a su amiga, quien esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

—Tal vez si estoy un poco celosa… —dijo ella casi en un susurro, le apenaba reconocerlo, pero lo había hecho.

—¡Eso ya lo sabía! —alzó la voz frustrada, más que antes. —¡¿Y para esto suspendí mi cita con Matt?, ¡¿Para que me digas algo que YA SÉ?! —suspiró enojada. —Y decían que yo era la tonta que no me daba cuenta de las cosas… ¿Sabes qué? Estás puro…

* * *

Sí… Sora había logrado algo nunca antes visto, había hecho que su dulce, tierna y reservada novia saliera de sus casillas.

Al día siguiente de haber cancelado su cita, se la pasó gran parte del tiempo hablando de lo tonta que era Sora, de lo tonto que era Tai… Que Sora estaba enamorada de su amigo y estaba celosa de la otra tipa que había salido de la nada…Gracias a Mimi y sus quejas sobre Sora, había recordado por qué no solía escuchar lo que hablaba la gente, siempre le parecía estúpido, y más estúpido era él por escuchar aquellas estupideces.

—Hasta que te dignaste a volver…

—No seas llorón, me demoré menos de diez minutos en comprar cigarros. —dijo llegando al lado de su amigo mientras abría su cajetilla de cigarros nueva, sacaba uno y lo encendía con habilidad. —Además todavía no está listo el fuego, reclamas por las puras…

Se encontraban en la casa de Izzy, habían organizado un asado en el cual por fin tenían la oportunidad de estar todos juntos, incluyendo a Jou que siempre tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero que mágicamente ahora había encontrado el tiempo necesario para poder compartir con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Mimi había viajado por el día con su familia a visitar a sus abuelos y Sora les había dicho que no iría porque no quería interrumpir una tarde entre hombres, a lo que el moreno, tan inteligente y atinado, como siempre, en sus comentarios, le respondió que ella era como uno más de ellos, que no tenía porqué sentirse discriminada, a lo que sus amigos solo se limitaron a lanzarle feas miradas, a excepción de Matt, que no había podido evitar preguntarle cómo había sido tan estúpido… Aunque en realidad podía esperar de Tai eso y más.

—¿Crees que Sora siga enojada conmigo? —preguntó el moreno viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular. —Todavía no me responde el mensaje que le envié, y sé que lo vio porque WhatsApp te avisa cuando vieron tu mensaje y Sora ya lo vio.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar huevadas por un segundo? ¡Es obvio que sigue enojada! Dime, ¿qué chica no lo estaría si le dices que es prácticamente un hombre más? Idiota…

—Pero es que es Sora… Ella no se enoja por eso, siempre se lo digo y se ríe.

—¿Vas a seguir hablando?

—¿Por qué?

—Para empezar a beber desde ya y quedar inconciente luego para así no tener que escucharte más.

—Ja, ja… Qué simpático…

Apenas terminó su cigarro, lo botó al suelo, lo pisó con la suela de su zapato para apagarlo definitivamente y sacó otro de la cajetilla, si Tai seguía hablando estupideces, como de costumbre, necesitaría una buena dosis de tabaco para soportarlo.

Ya con los niveles de nicotina adecuados para él, y para seguir escuchando a su amigo hablar y preguntarse cosas ridículas como: ¿Por qué Sora sigue enojado conmigo?, ¿Habré hecho algo mal?

—¡Sí huevón! —suspiró frustrado. Muy mejor amigo suyo era, pero no podía negar que el moreno era un completo estúpido la mayoría del tiempo, y lo increíble era que ni siquiera se esforzaba en ello. —Mira, no debería decirte esto, pero ayer Mimi me comentó algo de Sora… Está realmente molesta, y no precisamente por lo de hoy, sino por lo del otro día… —Tai arrugó el ceño, posiblemente preguntándose sobre qué había hecho el otro día para causar tal molestia en su amiga. Quizás lo que le diría a continuación le ayudaría a comprender algo más… —Supe que tuviste una cita. —le dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de manera sugerente.

—Ah, sí… Yo no la llamaría una cita, pero sí… Algo así…

—¿Y?, ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

El moreno rió, y luego comenzó a contarle la historia sobre su cita con la "desafortunada" mujer, aquella chica del centro comercial, que había hablado con ella en la tienda, que luego la había invitado a su departamento, le había preparado una deliciosa cena, al menos ella así lo expresó.

—Pero si tú eres un asco cocinando…

—Oye, no soy tan malo.

Ambos rieron nuevamente. La verdad, Tai no cocinaba tan mal, pero sí debía decir que tenía que pensar muy bien si comer o no la comida cocinada por el moreno.

—Da igual —le cortó Tai luego de las constantes burlas de su amigo. —, no creo que Sora esté molesta porque cocino mal. ¿Me vas a decir qué mierda le pasa conmigo?

—¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta? —tanto él como Tai sintieron las acosadoras miradas de Izzy y Jou, que aún en su labor de ajustar la antena para que el moreno pudiera ver tranquilo su tan ansiado partido de fútbol, habían logrado sacarlos de su concentración con los gritos de Matt. Tai volteó lo más disimuladamente posible que pudo para ver a sus amigos de reojo y luego volver a ver al rubio. —Le gustas a Sora, idiota. —le dijo ésta vez más bajo. Tai sonrió de medio lado, su sonrisa se fue ampliando a medida que crecía la interrogación de Matt.

—Lo sé… —dijo aún manteniendo su sonrisa, ahora mirando hacia el frente y con una notoria mirada de baboso enamorado, según Matt.

—¿Cómo?

—O sea… No lo sabía, pero me gustaba pensar que así era.

—También te gusta, ¿no es así? —Tai asintió, aún como un bobo enamorado. —Está celosa, ¿sabías? —el moreno volvió a asentir, esta vez más divertido, él, en tanto, no supo si reír o darle un buen golpe al estúpido que tenía al lado.

—Pero es chistoso verla así… ¿no crees?

* * *

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—Me caí, no es nada…

No podía decirle que Matt lo había golpeado, porque luego tendría que decirle la razón por la cual lo había echo. La pelirroja, mejor que nadie, sabía que ellos dos no se golpeaban simplemente porque sí… Matt lo había golpeado por causa propia, porque a él se le había ocurrido decir que era chistoso ver a Sora enojada, ¡pero era cierto! Su amigo no veía la vida desde su punto de vista… Matt era muy aburrido.

—No te creo… —le dijo la pelirroja acercándose más hacia él y viendo directamente en sus ojos. Presionó con su dedo índice la mejilla izquierda del moreno. —¿Te duele? —él inmediatamente cerró el ojo sobre la hinchazón y se corrió un poco hacia atrás. Sora rió con suavidad. —Ya, dime… ¿Te peleaste con Matt? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras buscaba en el refrigerador el objeto más frío que pudiera haber ahí. Tomó una lata de cerveza y se la puso en la cara al moreno, luego podría beberla, pero por mientras serviría para bajar la hinchazón.

—No… —le respondió restándole importancia. —¿Viste el partido?

—¡Sí! Que rabia, lo que cobró el árbitro no fue penal… Estuvo todo el partido arbitrando para ellos, les regaló el partido prácticamente… Así cualquiera gana…

Le divertía ver a Sora reclamar, en especial cuando era producto del fútbol, la pelirroja era capaz de olvidarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor cuando se ponía a hablar de aquel deporte que tanto los apasionaba a ambos. Al menos así, ella se olvidaba del golpe en su rostro.

Habían personas, hombres por lo general, que se llenaban la boca diciendo que las mujeres no sabían nada de fútbol, sin embargo, su linda amiga era una excepción sin duda, sabía más que toda esa manga de ignorantes.

Sora seguía alegando en contra de aquel árbitro vendido que le había ayudado a ganar el partido a Sendai, y que por su culpa Tokyo había perdido 2-0… Posiciones de adelanto, faltas que nunca existieron, dos expulsiones por imaginaciones del árbitro y los jueces de línea, penales a favor del otro equipo… Todo eso y más reclamaba la pelirroja, además de acordarse constantemente de la madre del pobre arbitro… La pobre señora seguramente no tenía culpa de nada, pero Sora igual la mencionaba.

Finalmente la pelirroja se calló y enfocó su atención hacia él nuevamente. Frunció el ceño. —¿De qué te ríes?

—No, de nada. —respondió volteándose rápidamente. —Tengo hambre. ¿Qué cocinaste?

—Creí que habían hecho un asado con los chicos…

—Sí, pero igual tengo hambre.

—Bueno, no hice nada. —mintió. —Pero ve en el refrigerador, quizá todavía queden las sobras de la cena que le preparaste a tu nueva amiguita. —dijo acompañado de una irónica sonrisa.

Tai quiso sonreír. Oprimió sus labios lo más que pudo para evitar formar una sonrisa o peor aún, emitir una enorme carcajada.

—Sí, que buena idea, Sora. —dijo caminando esta vez hacia donde le indicó su amiga, dejó la lata de cerveza sobre el mesón a un lado del refrigerador y abrió la puerta para buscar algo de comer, sin siquiera voltear a verla. —Después de todo, lo que más comimos fue el postre… Tienes razón, debió quedar algo de la cena.

Lo había tirado en doble sentido, únicamente con la intensión de molestarla, y lo había logrado.

Estaba esperando algo de vuelta, alguna palabra, algún ataque, cualquier cosa… Lo que sea. Pero nada…

Giró sobre sus talones con rapidez hasta poder mirarla frente a frente. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Sora, no me mientas, te conozco muy bien. Tú estás celosa.

—¡¿Celosa? —bufó con diversión. —¡Por favor! Ni que fueras tan irresistible…

Tai alzó una ceja y mantuvo su sonrisa de lado, actitud con la cual Sora creyó que en cualquier momento sus piernas cedían. ¡Claro que era irresistible! Y ella que tenía el privilegio de verlo todos los días, bien lo sabía, sobre todo cuando se quitaba aquella maldita prenda que escondía sus perfectos abdominales… Lo cual hacía muy a menudo.

Maldito fútbol que hacía de Tai un hombre tan irresistible… Maldito Tai por ser, de por sí, tan irresistible…

—Sora…

—¿Qué?

—Estás celosa, admítelo.

—Sí, claro… Y a ti te encantaría escuchar de mis labios que estoy celosa, ¿no? —reclamaba rápidamente mientras se acercaba al refrigerador. Necesitaba beber algo, una soda estaría bien, cualquier cosa que le ayudara con su garganta y sus labios, que se secaban cada vez que la penetrante mirada chocolate de Tai se posaba en ella. —Pues no te voy a dar en el gusto, porque NO estoy celosa, y aunque lo estuviera, no te daría la satisfacción de escucharlo… —siguió ella, volteando su cuerpo para quedar frente a él y apoyando sus codos sobre el mesón atrás de ella, esta vez haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder verlo a los ojos, sin sentir que sus piernas se derriten, babear o arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo con toda la pasión del mundo.

Tai seguía sonriéndole con burla, mientras escuchaba el "Blah, blah, blah" de Sora. En su mente, Sora decía: Blah, blah, blah, te encantaría escuchar de mis labios que estoy celosa, blah, blah, blah, estoy celosa, blah, blah, blah…" Y estaba seguro de que ella en realidad quería decir lo mismo, pero que su inmenso orgullo no se lo permitía.

Comenzó a acercarse más hacia la pelirroja, y veía divertido como ella lo veía un tanto nerviosa, por no decir MUY nerviosa, porque sí, él podía notarlo con facilidad. Apoyó sus manos sobre el mesón, a cada lado de la pelirroja y a su vez aprisionándola en aquella posición, provocando también que sus rostros estuvieran mucho más cerca que antes.

—Reconócelo Sora. Estás celosa, ya no me mientas.

—No tengo porqué reconocer algo que no es. —alzó un poco la voz al final.

—¿Segura? Entonces no te molesta que me acerque más, ¿o sí? —preguntó acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos.

Sora, o era muy buena actriz, o realmente no sentía nada, ya que su mirada cortante y distante hacia él siguió siendo la misma… Por el bien de lo que pasaría luego prefería la primera opción…

Se iba acercando cada vez más, manteniendo aquella ridícula sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, casi rozando los de ella, mientras que Sora seguía con su mirada de "nada" siguiendo con la vista los ojos de Tai que se paseaban en frente suyo.

¡Estaba harta!

Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro en frente de ella, paseaba sus labios a milímetros de los de ella… Se dedicaba solo a calentarle la sopa, a moverle el tapete, ¿y no haría nada más? Pues ella sí.

Tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo acercó con rapidez hasta finalmente tener los labios de él sobre los suyos, los abrió para envolver su labio inferior, lo lamió e introdujo su lengua en su boca para continuar con el beso, uno lleno de pasión, de deseo, de desesperación. Tenerlo jugueteando frente a su rostro le hizo mal, pésimo. Ahora lo necesitaba.

Al mismo instante en que terminó el beso, abrió sus ojos y lo vio estático, con los ojos entre abiertos, aún con la expresión de duda estampada en su rostro.

Ella, intentando hacerse la dura, la que no había sentido nada, arqueó una ceja mientras seguía encarando al moreno, que la observó por unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces y luego fue él quien se acercó a su rostro y la besó de igual o con más desesperación que Sora.

Dejó sus manos sobre su cintura y a medida que intensificaba el beso bajaron hasta posesionarse en sus caderas. La levantó hasta dejarla sentada sobre el mesón donde estaba apoyada, sintiendo como las tonificadas piernas de la pelirroja lo rodeaban, al igual que sus manos entrelazándose detrás de su nuca, que luego fueron bajando hasta su espalda ancha y lo abrazó con desesperación para apegar su cuerpo al de él.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender desde su boca, por su mentón. Sora estiró su cuello al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba netamente en los labios del moreno repartir besos por su cuello.

Subió sus manos y con ello, quitó la prenda que ocultaba el busto de Sora, quien alzó sus brazos para facilitarle la acción. Volvió a llevar sus manos al cuerpo de Tai, ésta vez sobre sus marcados abdominales. Acarició todo el torso del chico hasta que finalmente repitió lo mismo que había hecho él, le quitó la camiseta rápidamente y la arrojó al suelo con despreocupación. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por el estómago, los pectorales, los brazos, la espalda del moreno, subieron por su cabello y lo revolvió más de lo que ya estaba. Lo necesitaba, cada vez más.

Tai rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, acortando la distancia que habían perdido con todas esas caricias. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su espalda para encontrar el broche de su brasier, tan rápido como lo hizo lo soltó y lo deslizó por sus brazos, teniendo el mismo destino que las ropas anteriores. Tomó uno de sus senos con firmeza y separó sus labios de los de Sora cuando la escuchó emitir un audible gemido producto de aquellas nuevas caricias. Aprovechó el momento para bajar su rostro y envolver el pezón de la chica entre sus labios, succionarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, todo ello provocaba que aquellos gemidos que salían de la boca de la pelirroja fueran más fuertes y audibles. Realizó la misma acción en su otro seno, haciendo que arqueara aún más su espalda hasta apoyar su cabeza contra la pared. Podía pasar así todo el día, escuchando los múltiples suspiros de Sora… Quería más, mucho más.

Separó sus labios del cuerpo de la chica y se incorporó nuevamente, fijó su vista en la pelirroja, aún con su cabeza apoyada en la pared de la cocina, viéndolo fijamente con una expresión un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez cargada de deseo, y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente en un intento de regular su agitada respiración. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, rodeó nuevamente su pequeña cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él para volver a besarla apasionadamente. Sin separarse tan solo un milímetro de sus labios, la atrajo todavía más hacia él y cuando se encontró al borde del mesón la alzó un poco, Sora se aferró a él rodeando con sus piernas su cintura. Así comenzó a caminar, se adentró en el pasillo que conducía al baño y a sus habitaciones. Si de por sí, no pensaba mucho, en una situación así pensaría con mucha menos claridad, lo único que se le vino a la mente era que en su habitación estarían más cómodos, pues él tenía una cama de dos plazas por una razón muy estúpida: Siempre terminaba cayéndose de la cama al dormir.

Se afirmó con la mano izquierda en el barandal de la puerta y, sosteniendo a el peso de la pelirroja solo con un brazo, caminó sin dejar de besarla siquiera un instante.

Sora supo al momento de ingresar al cuarto que se trataba de la habitación de Tai, le resultaba inconfundible aquel aroma, sintió que la dejaba con cuidado sobre una superficie suave y un tanto desordenada, y recién ahí rompió el enlace de sus piernas en la parte baja de su espalda. Tai se quitó sus zapatillas con rapidez, en un momento así notó que el hecho de usarlas desabrochadas le traía grandes beneficios. Se acercó nuevamente a la pelirroja para besarla con desespero. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre su costado izquierdo, permitiéndose recorrer los pechos y el estómago de Sora con su mano libre, en tanto las manos blancas de ella vagaban por su espalda, dejando leves marcas rojas con sus uñas al pasar.

Su mano bajó aún más de su estómago hasta situarse sobre su short, lo desabrochó y comenzó a bajarlo, Sora alzó su cadera lo suficiente para que le resultara más fácil retirar aquella estorbosa prenda, aunque no tanto como la que aún le quedaba.

Subió su mano acariciando la pierna de ella y luego la deslizó por debajo de su calzón hasta llegar a su sexo y hundir dos dedos en ella. Sora gimió y él aprovechó para deslizar sus labios hasta su cuello, haciendo que expresara aún más cuanto placer le hacía sentir. Descendió él mismo y sus labios por su cuerpo, su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago, su abdomen… Tomó los bordes de la última prenda que le quedaba a la pelirroja y la retiró de su cuerpo. Se posesionó en medio de sus piernas aunque la expectación de Sora, él solo le sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja, si con sus dedos logró hacerla gemir de placer, con su lengua haría maravillas. Con sus manos alzó un poco sus piernas y bajó su rostro hasta la intimidad de Sora para recorrerla con su lengua.

Sora arqueó su espalda al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido más audible de sus labios. Sus manos se aferraban al cubrecamas del moreno, arrugándolo. Tai sin dejar de jugar con su lengua, subió sus manos hasta los senos de ella, provocándole más placer aún. Le encantaba hacerla sentir todas esas sensaciones, que su cuerpo se estremeciera con sus caricias. Pero quería más aún.

Evitó sus ganas de reír por la mirada que le lanzó Sora cuando se incorporó, aquella mirada casi fulminante y de reproche porque se había detenido. Se quitó lo que le quedaba a él de ropa y nuevamente, entre las piernas de Sora y apoyado de sus brazos para no cargarla y hacerle daño besó nuevamente sus labios. Sora profundizó el beso ejerciendo presión sobre la cabeza del moreno y revolviendo su cabello.

Se separó de ella, encontrándose con su miraba ámbar, viendo como mantenía sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración agitada. Ambos se encontraban igual, era un punto donde no había vuelta atrás, claro, al menos eso pensaba él, tenía que asegurarse de que Sora quisiera lo mismo.

—Sora… —preguntó lo más dignamente que su agitamiento se lo permitió. —¿Estás segura? —no supo como interpretar la reacción de la pelirroja. Primero alzó sus cejas y luego entrecerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Tengo cara de que quiero parar? ¿De que me siento insegura…? No preguntes huevadas, Tai. —dijo esto último con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tai le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo al fin lo idiota de su pregunta, por asegurarse de que eso era lo que Sora quería realmente, tuvo un momento mata pasiones.

Sora rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. El desesperado beso se rompió cuando sintió a Tai dentro de ella. Soltó una serie de gemidos, cada uno más cercano al otro a medida que aumentaban el ritmo.

Tai hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sora, para él era un deleite el solo hecho se sentir aquel olor tan característico de ella, y a ella le excitaba aún más escuchar los roncos gemidos del moreno tan cerca, así sabía que ambos lo disfrutaban.

Sora, sin separarse de él, lo empujó hacia un lado, quedando ahora ella sobre él. Tai posesionó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, haciendo aún más marcados sus movimientos, cada vez más cargados de lujuria y placer. Ella se mantenía con la espalda recta, arqueándola de vez en cuando con cada una de las sensaciones que le producía. Sus manos acariciaban los bien marcados abdominales de Tai. Él supo que ya se acercaban al climax cuando sintió las uñas de la pelirroja hundirse levemente en su piel. Alzó medio cuerpo, ayudándose con el apoyo de su mano y rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo. Sora abrazó su cuerpo acercándolo completamente a ella. Susurró su nombre mil veces contra su oreja y para él le era casi imposible dejar de sonreír al escucharla acompañada de un montón de gemidos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, ya sintiendo que su acto sexual llegaba a su final. Sora alzó su rostro para emitir una serie de orgasmos, cada uno más fuerte que el otro. Tai la apretó más contra su cuerpo, también llegando a su propio orgasmo.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, Tai apoyando su frente sobre su hombro y Sora abrazándolo, ambos con la respiración agitada. El moreno elevó el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Esta vez apoyó su frente con la de ella, Sora cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar más profunda y pausadamente, intentando regular en algo sus latidos, mientras que él veía todas sus acciones y de a poco dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando su mirada por fin encontró sus ojos chocolate, lo vio por unos segundos, preguntándose cómo era que había sido tan tonta todo ese tiempo. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, no necesitado ni cargado de deseo como los anteriores, fue más bien un beso tierno, con amor.

Permanecieron así, Sora sentada sobre Tai, con sus piernas rodeando su cuerpo, Tai con su rostro hundido en el cuello de Sora y ella apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, ambos abrazados por unos minutos. Finalmente se acostaron sobre la amplia cama del moreno bajo las sábanas, se acariciaban, se brindaban sonrisas, se besaban…

—¿Sigues celosa de Sayako? —Sora cambió drásticamente su mirada, ¿iba a seguir insistiendo en lo mismo? ¿Celosa, ella?

La pelirroja suspiró. Ya para qué seguir negando algo que era obvio para todos. Sí estaba celosa.

—Esto no lo hice con Sayaka… Ni con ella ni con ninguna otra. —lo volvió a mirar de manera extraña, ella sabía que Tai, siendo un galanazo como lo había sido siempre, había tenido su "primera vez" hace tiempo. No era la primera vez de ninguno de ellos. —Con ninguna otra mujer me había sentido así…

Sora sonrió. —Yo tampoco me había sentido así jamás… Me gustó. —confesó algo nerviosa, pero aún manteniendo su sonrisa. Tai correspondió aquella sonrisa, estaba más que claro que a ambos les había gustado, que no se arrepentían de nada de lo que había pasado recién.

—¿Ves, Sora? Deberías ponerte celosa más seguido. —comentó él de manera sugerente. Sora dejó escapar una suave risa.

Tal vez tenía razón, y sí tenía que ponerse celosa más seguido, o más bien demostrar sus celos… Así cosas como las que acababan de pasar, ocurrían más seguido.

Acercó su rostro hacia él y sus labios buscaron nuevamente los de él, fundiéndose en un beso.

* * *

_Chan chan~ _

_Que orgullo :') Es el primer lemon que publico xD Ya que el otro está ahí, esperando por cierta personita xDDDD_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D Y que hayan sentido celos de Sora :L Yo sí, puta que es sensual Tai! QUIERO UNO POR LA CHUCHA!_

_Y eso... Gracias a **Jell** que estuvo aprobando cada parte del Lemon que le mandaba xD y con sus "giulvjhwrf9ohibwjkrg *-*" Me hacía tener más ganas se seguir escribiendo la cochiná xD Y también a **Genee **que me metió conversa xD pero igual me fomentaba a seguir escribiendo :B_

_Se lo dedico también a la Pía, **FrancaisBaiser,** que espero que tenga orgasmos múltiples con el fic xD Y que con esto ya mi Lemon llegue luego de su retorcida mente ¬¬ :D Te amo linda~_

_Y un agradecimiento ESPECIAL a mi querida y la más sensual de todas** Roww~** Porque sí! xDDDDD Porque no es el primer lemon mío que ella ha leído, pero si es el primero que ella no leyó antes de ser publicado xD Y solo para ti gatita, tengo una versión de Celos estúpidos de Mimi, por ahí a medias también xD Pero primero, lo primero. Tu regalo de cumpleaños! :D_

_Si publico muchos OS, no se espanten xD Es que tengo que aprovechar que tengo tiempo e inspiración *-* Luego cuando en Marzo ya no publique nada, no se espanten tampoco, es que entré a la Universidad :(_

_Cuídensela :D_

_;*_

* * *

_***Len~**  
_


End file.
